


CSI: Avengers

by silentterror



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, F/M, On Hiatus, criminal investigators, murder/kidnapping/theft etc are mentioned as well, pretty much just like the csi shows, rape/non-con mentioned as a comitted crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentterror/pseuds/silentterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis has just started a job at NYPD's Forensic crime lab. She is placed under the guidance of Loki Odinson. At first, she hates him and the job, but when she makes a big break in a case, things start to look up for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

"Damn this building is huge," Darcy Lewis whispered under her breath as she stared up at the large skyscraper.

Apparently, some major bigwig who could have possibly been the mayor (Darcy wasn't really sure) had bought the ridiculously huge building that used to be a hotel. It has since been renovated (all 57 floors) to fit the needs of a forensic building. Darcy was sure to do her research before jumping into this job.

Being the small town girl from New Mexico that she was, she wasn't prepared for the city life that was New York but did as much research as possible. She even bought a taser. She had been all over the country but had never been in a city bigger than Pittsburgh. She had a strong disliking towards them, plus she just didn't feel safe.

Darcy had graduated from West Virginia University in Morgantown, West Virginia with a Bachelor's degree in forensic science and a Bachelor's degree in psychology. She worked hard, but hopefully with this job all of the hours of studying and the two jobs will pay off. She had been lucky she had received a scholarship into the school; it was the school to go to in her mind. It had a nationally renowned program in forensic science, but it was a much better school in engineering. After being accepted, she immediately moved across the country and started job hunting. Fortunately, a local family owned pizzeria was hiring. She had found a glorious apartment after going to school for a year there. It was right in the middle of where her classes were. The town was pretty large considering where it was, however, it was just small enough for Darcy. It was a VERY stark comparison to where she now found herself standing.

Bracing herself, Darcy walked through the revolving door. She was instantly hit with shock. The inside was very sleek and professional looking, yet it was very casual and welcoming. The natural light from the walls of windows peering outside lit up the whole lobby. There was somewhat of a madness that appeared to have a method to it. Everyone seemed busy and ever focused, yet they also gave off an appearance of chickens running around with their heads cut off.

Slowly, Darcy walked through the continuous stream of people that strongly resembled the sidewalks of the outside world. She didn't need to push through anyone as she made her way to what she assumed was the front desk for everyone walked around her. A thin but broad woman with short black hair sat with her feet up on the desk arguing profusely with someone on the other end of a telephone.

"Mr. Fury! I have told you numerous times, we are not in need of your services anymore. Now, please quit calling!" the woman yelled into the phone before she slammed it into its holder.

Quickly glancing down at the name plate, Darcy became conscious that the woman's name was Daisy Johnson. _There is no way this woman's name is Daisy. That is just ironic._

"Hello there, my name is Darcy Lewis. I was just accepted as a criminalist here in the forensic department. I have my paperwork if you need to see that," she said rather cautiously, afraid the woman would become hostile towards her.

"There will be no need for that, there has been somewhat of a buzz around the forensic department. Everyone has been anxiously awaiting your arrival. It isn't everyday new people are hired. Ms. Foster's office is on floor 27. If you go down that hallway there, there are four elevators, you can take any of them up to her office," Daisy said as she pointed to a hallway to her left. "My name is Daisy by the way, in case you ever need anything. Oh! One more thing, welcome to the team."

"Thank you very much," Darcy said as she headed towards the hallway. This specific hallway seemed the most populous area in the whole lobby. _Well, I suppose no one wants to take the stairs up to floor forty-something._

She waited patiently like everyone else in a line in order to reach the elevators. When she finally made it to one, she told the lift man the floor she need to go to. _What type of business has a man operating the elevator for you?_ At each floor, people slowly filed out until it was just her and a man with striking features left in the elevator; aside from the lift man of course. The silence between the two was slightly awkward and caused Darcy to shuffle around.

As she approached her floor, Darcy felt relief that she wouldn't have to withstand the silence anymore. However, when the door opened, the man rushed out before she could think about getting off the elevator. _Well then…_

"Hello, my name is Darcy Lewis. I am looking for Jane Foster's office. She should be expecting me," she said as she approached the secretary's desk.

"Ah yes. She is indeed expecting you. Go down this hallway and on the left, you will see her office. It is a wall of all glass. You can't miss it," the woman said.

"Thank you," Darcy said as she started down the hall behind a man in a police officer uniform with long blonde hair.

All of a sudden, the blonde yelled out, "Brother! How great it is to see you!"

As the blonde ran up to his "brother", Darcy was able to see who he was hugging.

"Get off of me, Thor! You just saw me two days ago!" the man from the elevator yelled, pushing the blonde named Thor away from him.

"Thor, hello dear," said a female with light brown hair as she walked from a room encapsulated in glass. Turning toward the man from the elevator she said, "Hold that thought about the evidence, Loki." As she turned back to Thor she gave him a kiss on the cheek and asked, "Why are you here dear?"

"Excuse me, hate to break up the reunion and all, but I am here to work, and this isn't doing that, so allow me to introduce myself. My name is Darcy Lewis, I am guessing you are Jane Foster," gesturing toward the woman, "and I now know you are Loki," turning toward the man from the elevator with sleek black hair, "and you, are Thor," she said as she turned toward the blonde.

"Yes, yes I am. Please to finally meet you Ms. Lewis. Please, call me Jane," said the woman as she reached to shake Darcy's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, and only if you call me Darcy will I call you Jane," she said as she received Jane's handshake.

Laughing, Jane replied, "Duly noted. Here, let me formally introduce you. Darcy, this is Loki Odinson, he is the best CSI here at the lab. He will be taking you under his wing and guiding you through the lab and our processes. He will also be double checking your work since you are an entry level trainee," at knowing she will be under his guidance, Darcy eyed Loki, then drew her attention back to Jane as she started speaking again. "And this is his brother, Thor Odinson. He is a police officer with the NYPD, who we work for as well. He is also my boyfriend," Jane said with a blush. "If you need anything, just ask Loki or me," Darcy nodded as Jane continued, looking at Loki. "If you would please, take Darcy to the lab and show her around."

"What about the evidence?" Loki said annoyed.

"Was there much else to say?" Jane asked.

"Well, no, but—"

"There you go. Now, please take Darcy to the lab, I won't ask again," Jane said sternly.

"Yes ma'am," Loki said dejectedly.

"Good," Jane said as she turned and went back to her office, Thor in tow.

After they walked off, Loki turned toward Darcy with a scowl on his face.

"Listen, I don't want to do this, I am simply doing this because I want to keep my job. Therefore, here is what is going to happen. You are going to learn quickly, not make mistakes, and do everything I say. You also will not be asking questions. Got it?" Loki said glaring angrily at Darcy.

Darcy stood there with her mouth a gape. "No, here is what is really going to happen; you are going to teach me properly. I will learn at my own pace. I will also ask questions when I need to. And you? You will deal with it because it is your job to. Got it?" she said heatedly after regaining her composure.

Loki just smirked at her and started to walk back toward the elevators. When he realized Darcy wasn't following, he turned around and looked at her.

"Are you just going to stand there all day, or are you going to come and start working?"

Darcy shook her head with annoyance as she started to follow Loki.

_This is going to be a long day._


	2. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this story to my good friend Shakespeareinthepark on FF.net. Without her, I never would have started to write this story, let alone gain the courage to actually post it.

The morning of her first day at work, Darcy was not looking forward to getting up and going. The day prior had not gone as she had hoped. Loki was a complete ass the whole day. The only plus of the day was that she was able to meet her coworkers within the lab. There were only four others aside from Loki, Jane, and herself. There was a man named Peter Parker who was the computer analyst, a man named Reed Richards who was the trace and fiber analyst, a woman named Betty Ross who was the DNA analyst, and a man named Dr. Erik Selvig who did most of the fingerprint analysis. She wasn't quite sure what his doctorate was in nor how he ended up doing the menially work that is fingerprint analysis.

Darcy was also able to meet the coroner and a few other detectives and/or police officers. The coroner's name was Bruce Banner. The detective's name was Natasha Romanoff. In addition to Thor, Darcy met Steve Rogers, another police officer that works for the NYPD.

After shutting off the second alarm on her phone, Darcy decided it was time for her get up and get ready. She slowly pulled herself out of her bed. She walked from her bedroom into her small kitchen and started the preset coffee pot. While she waited for her coffee to be made, she walked back into her bedroom, grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and walked into her adjoined bathroom. She quickly took a shower, suppressing the urge to take as long as she wanted.

When she was done with her shower, Darcy dressed and went back into the kitchen to make her coffee. After mixing her half-coffee half-vanilla-creamer-and-sugar concoction, Darcy headed out to catch a subway train and then a town bus to get to the Stark Forensic Center.

"Hello again, Daisy," Darcy said in acknowledgement toward the secretary.

"Good morning Darcy," Daisy said in reply before answering the phone.

Darcy gave a good bye wave and a pleasant smile to the always working secretary before she proceeded to the elevator. After waiting in line for a while, when she was finally on the elevator she told the lift man she wanted to stop at floor 22, the first lab floor, and then she pressed up against a wall within the crowded box.

As the elevator doors were closing, a foot jolted into their path, stopping them, from the outside. When the doors opened again, Darcy made an inward groan. None other than her favorite person stepped into the elevator. All Loki did was scowl at her, as he repeated the same floor she said to the lift man. Finally, the elevator lurched into motion. Yet again, after about the 15th floor, Darcy was trapped in the elevator with just the lift man and Loki. All of sudden, she was feeling extremely claustrophobic.

When the elevator reached their floor, both Darcy and Loki moved at the same time to exit, and then stopped at the same time. Once again, both moved at the same time, but stopped. This time, when they both moved, Loki pushed through without turning back. Darcy simply growled and stormed off to her assigned station. Neither of them took notice when the lift man rolled his eyes and returned the elevator to the first floor.

* * *

-A Few Hours Later-

"Darcy," Loki said, as he walked hastily into the lounge room.

Darcy had been sitting there, reading forensic journals and lab protocols since 8:30 in the morning, when she arrived. It was now 2:00 in the afternoon. No one trusted her to analyze anything without someone watching over her shoulder. Therefore, she had nothing to do until Jane put her and Loki on a case.

"Yes my ever enjoyable companion?" Darcy said with sarcasm lacing her voice without looking up from the magazine.

"An easy case just came in. Jane wants you on it, so we are in business. Grab your kit, I will brief you on the drive there," Loki said and walked off to the Elevator. It was a special elevator, just for the forensic scientists to use when working cases. It was specially engineered to go double the speed of a normal elevator. This allowed for traveling to take half the time. Plus, it was only accessible through the lab floors and people associated with the labs. To use it one needed a special key card, so it was pretty efficient.

After Loki was out of sight, Darcy quickly walked to her station, put away her magazines and grabbed her on-the-go forensic kit. She rushed off toward the elevator which Loki was holding open for her.

"Thanks," she mumbled with a slight blush.

Loki quickly punched the button for the basement floor after Darcy was all the way through the doors.

"Why are we going to the basement?" she asked.

"I told you yesterday," Loki said, scowling. _His face is going to get stuck like that one day._

"Well, tell me again," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

Loki smirked and replied, "The basement is where all of the naughty little boys and girls get punished. Do you need to be punished, Ms. Darcy Lewis?"

He had leaned in so close to her, she could smell the spearmint gum on his breath. She could feel his breath on her lips. Darcy's eyes fluttered shut, but then, the elevator's doors opened and she took a step back.

Glancing out of the elevator, Darcy said with aggravation in her voice, "Why didn't you just say it was the garage?"

"It is more fun messing with you," Loki said with a smirk and started walking further into the garage.

"I will get you back, one of these days," Darcy said as she ran to catch up with him.


End file.
